


Valentine's Rocks

by GeniusCactus



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, M/M, Rikkai - Freeform, mention of sanada slaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusCactus/pseuds/GeniusCactus
Summary: The best Valentine's Day EVER





	Valentine's Rocks

Sanada really wanted to get Yukimura a little something for Valentine’s Day. The problem was  **not** that he was nervous about it, because Sanadas don’t get nervous. The problem was also  **not** that he feared Yukimura wouldn’t return his feelings, because Sanadas are very bold people. 

It was just well, Yukimura’s birthday was coming up soon, and he couldn’t get Yukimura two gifts so close together! Yukimura might think he cared more about giving him things than tennis practice.

So, boy was Sanada surprised when Yukimura gave him chocolate on Valentine’s Day!

(Nevermind that he gave all the regulars chocolate. Or that the chocolate was just leftover scraps from his sister’s homemade attempts). 

Sanada puffed out his chest, trying to look cool as Yukimura handed him a thick quarter heart piece with _ tine’s _ written neatly in sparkly pink icing. Originally the heart had been whole and read  _ Happy Valentine’s Day, _ but cracked during the cooling process. Judging by the large tin of chocolate heart pieces Yukimura was carrying, it seemed quite a number chocolate hearts had been ruined. 

Yukimura’s sister had insisted on baking a chocolate heart for her super secret crush all by herself. Only after many many many attempts, and making a complete mess in the kitchen, was she satisfied with her work. Yukimura’s mother, having been the one to pay for all the ingredients, didn’t want to waste the leftover pieces, so she urged Yukimura to take some chocolates for his friends.

Yukimura didn’t want to. Almost all his friends were in tennis and the chocolate wouldn’t bode well for their training. But, if there is one person who is scarier than The Child of God, it is his mother, so of course Yukimura did as he was told.

Sanada did not, however, know any of this. In Sanada’s eyes Yukimura had given him chocolate, and it was the best Valentine’s Day in the entire history of ever.

“Don’t just stand there. Either eat it or throw it away,” Yukimura said, watching as the milky chocolate began to melt, seeping through Sanada’s fingers, and threatening to drip onto his tennis jersey.

“If you don’t want it, I’ll eat it,” Marui grinned, biting into his whole chocolate heart, which really didn’t resemble a heart much at all. It looked more like a butt. Absolutely not fit for Yukimura’s sister’s big big crush.

Sanada scowled, stuffing the sugary substance into his mouth. Not wanting to waste a single drop of Yukimura’s precious gift, Sanada began meticulously licking each of his chocolate coated fingers. Yukimura cringed at the sight, and told him if he didn’t wash his hands straight away he wouldn’t be allowed to play tennis at Rikkai anymore.

*

*

For the remainder of February Sanada ruminated over what to get Yukimura for white day. Usually he gave the girls in his class calligraphy on white paper. They seemed to like it okay. But Yukimura was special. Yukimura was also not girl, but a handsome man and the love of his life! Sanada dreamed one day, when they were older, like 16 or something, he would confess his love to Yukimura. Then, when they were even older, like 18, they would have a house together and play tennis together every day... 

_ Kieee! Tarundoru!  _ Sanada mentally scolded himself. What was he, a man bearing the Sanada family name, doing fantasizing about living with Yukimura!? Living in that quaint little place with an obedient golden labrador retriever, which he would train to not tear up Yukimura’s award winning flower garden, that all the neighbors would be jealous of and--

The garden! That’s it! Yukimura loved flowers! It was decided, Sanada was getting Yukimura flowers for white day.

After school Sanada visited a nearby florist to scope things out. Searching through rows upon rows of flowers in all different colors, shapes, and sizes Sanada realized what a mistake it would be to give Yukimura flowers.  _ Tarundoru!  _  He knew nothing of the floral code .  There was a large probability of him looking foolish as he handed Yukimura an arrangement of flowers that meant something terrible.

Something like,  _ let’s just stay good friends forever _ .

Not to mention, everyone knew Yukimura’s penchant for gardening, and the other regulars would surely be returning Yukimura’s valentine on white day. It would be outright disrespectful not to. Sanada admitted to himself he would be happy if the others forgot about returning Yukimura’s gift. Not that he was some kind of petty attention hog or anything, but it felt nice when Yukimura was focused solely on him.

However, the dutiful vice-captain part of him knew he would be  _ forced _ to slap anyone who forgot a gift. That brat Akaya would most certainly be deserving a slap or two March the 14th. Sanada flashed his infamously lunatic-esque grin at the thought, letting a tiny maniacal laugh slip.

He was promptly kicked out of the florist’s.

Walking home, Sanada was fresh out of ideas. He tried to think of something Yukimura would like that he actually knew about. Something impressive and bold. Something that would make Yukimura want to call him  _ Genichirou _ .

Sanada’s heart swooned as he imagined Yukimura calling him by his given name. In his middle school esque lovestruck daze, he didn’t notice the punk kid zooming on his skateboard (sans helmet!) behind him.

“Move it old man!” The kid sneered, smacking his gum dangerously between his teeth whilst combing back his striking magenta hair with his little fingers. He looked like a miniature version of Marui. (Except, Marui is already miniature, so a double miniature version).

“I said move!” Mini Marui screeched, in a slightly more frantic tone. His tiny tires skidded against the sidewalk pavement as he swerved into Sanada’s tennis bag.

Sanada remained unscathed, but the impact both sent Mini Marui flying back on his bum, and caused his Family Rock to catapult out of his tennis bag, straight for Mini Marui’s face! Thanks to Sanada’s lighting quick kendo reflexes he managed to catch his rock before it conked Mini Marui on the noggin.

Mini Marui didn’t even thank him. He just said, “Why the fudge do you keep a rock in your bag old man?” and skateboarded off like nothing happened. At that point Sanada was positive this kid was somehow related to his sweets obsessed teammate, because he’d said ‘fudge’ and not that obscene word for mating.

After Mini Marui left, Sanada inspected his Family Rock for any chips, scratches, or other damages that dumb punk might have caused. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found none. Sanada remembered how prideful he’d felt when his Grandfather bestowed upon him the responsibility of carrying around The Sanada Family Rock. Neither Marui nor his (probably) relative would have wanted to see Sanada’s face if something happened to his dear rock.

Suddenly, it dawned on him that the perfect gift for Yukimura had been sitting right under his nose (or in his tennis bag rather) the entire time! Much better than stupid flowers! Yukimura would love it, and everyone on the team would be envious.

Yes, what Yukimura Seiichi needed most of all was his own rock. A rock to make him feel a sense of pride and nurturing love. A rock to pass down in his family for generations to come. The family Sanada eventually planned to become a part of.

For the remaining weeks Sanada stubbornly searched far and wide for a white rock. (Because he was convinced on white day only a white rock would do) He found a gray rock, a turquoise rock, and a pink rock, but no matter how hard he looked, there was no white rock to be found.

At a loss, Sanada asked his good pal Renji for advice. Renji told him just to paint one of the other rocks white, and Yukimura would never know the difference. Renji’s plan was great, except that Sanada couldn’t afford the paint with his meager 15 year old’s allowance. Plus, painting the rock would be like **cheating** and he, Sanada Genichirou, the Emperor of Rikkai, was not a cheater!

Sanada hated to admit defeat, but March the 14th he was forced to grab one of the other colors of rocks from his now rock collection and place it in his school bag. Shoulders slumped, Sanada shuffled off to school. Hopefully Yukimura would be able to understand.

As if his morning couldn’t get any worse, Sanada tripped head first over something idling in the middle of the sidewalk. Dusting the dirt off his pants, Sanada turned to scowl at just  _ what _

had so foolishly decided to cross his path!

But, Sanada’s anger quickly dissipated as he lay eyes on the world’s most gorgeous white rock. Sanada scooped the rock up with both hands, setting it right next to his own in his tennis bag. It was a miracle! The whole rest of the way to school, Sanada couldn’t stop smiling. Pretty soon, he and Yukimura would both have amazing rocks!

As he approached the gates for practice, fluttery bugs of weakness swarmed in his stomach.

_ What if Yukimura didn’t like his gift?  _ Or worse,  _ what if someone else gave a better gift? _

As he imagined his teammates giving their presents one by one, he decided there was good reason to slap them whether or not they gave Yukimura a gift. Especially Akaya.

Thinking of giving Akaya a good smack instilled his confidence once again! Rock in hand Sanada marched over to where the Child of God stood brazen, shoulder jersey blowing casually in the wind.

Heart pulsating loudly, from excitement,  **not nerves** , Sanada sputtered “Here!” thrusting the rock at Yukimura’s chest. Taking a step back as to catch the rock with both hands, Yukimura cocked his head to the side, waiting for an explanation.

“Because…on Valentine's Day you gave me chocolate, and now it’s White Day so….” It sounded great when he practiced in his head about a million times last night. Why did it sound so ridiculous now? Yukimura was _definitely_ going to find out about his crush! 

Snickers and chortles chorused behind him. Sanada’s face burned, and he resisted the urge to slap them all right then and there.

Just as Sanada was about to run his self-induced laps of shame, he spotted Yukimura smiling up at him. “It’s perfect,  _ Genichirou. _ ”

As Yukimura planted a kiss on his cheek, the laughter abruptly halted. He felt the world spin, and he was more certain than ever that the Earth...no the universe revolved around Yukimura Seiichi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
